ვიდეოთამაშების სია
thumb|206px|''[[Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, პირველი ვიდეოთამაში ''ვარსკვლავური ომების სამყაროს შესახებ.]] აქ წარმოდგენილი სია მოიცავს ვარსკვლავური ომების მიხედვით სხვადასხვა წლებში შექმნილ კომპიუტერულ ან ზოგადად, ვიდეოთამაშებს. თამაშები ძირითადად ხუთი ტიპისაა: * პირველი პირის მსროლელში მოქმედება მიმდინარეობს მთავარი გმირის თვალთახედვიდან. * ფრენის სიმულატორებში მოთამაშე მართავს რომელიმე ხომალდს და მოქმედება მისი თვალთახედვიდან არის ნაჩვენები. * ნამდვილი დროის სტრატეგია გულისხმობს ხედს, რომელშიც ჩანს მრავალი პერსონაჯი, რომელიც მოძრაობს ეკრანზე. * როლურ თამაშებში (RPG) პერსონაჟი ასახულია მესამე პირის თვალთახედვიდან. * მასიური მრავალმოთამაშიანი ონლაინ როლური თამაში (MMORPG) ონლაინ-თამაშია. მომხმარებელს ამ შემთხვევაში შეუძლია არა მხოლოდ სხვა მომხმარებლებთან საუბარი, არამედ მათთან ერთობლივ საბრძოლო კამპანიებში მონაწილეობა. თამაშები გამოშვების პერიოდის მიხედვით 1980-იანები *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi: Death Star Battle'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Arena'' *''Star Wars: The Arcade Game'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars'' *''Droids: Escape from Aaron'' 1990-იანები 1991 *''Attack on the Death Star'' *''Star Wars'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' 1992 *''Super Star Wars'' 1993 *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' **''Imperial Pursuit'' (გაფართოება) **''B-Wing'' (გაფართოება) *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Arcade'' *''Star Wars Chess'' 1994 *''Star Wars: X-Wing: Collector's CD-ROM'' (ახალი ვერსია) *''Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' **''Defender of the Empire'' (გაფართოება) **''Enemy of the Empire'' (გაფართოება) 1995 *''The LucasArts Archives Vol. I'' *''The LucasArts Macintosh Archives Vol. I'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' 1996 *''The LucasArts Archives Vol. II: Star Wars Collection'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' 1997 *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter'' **''Balance of Power'' (გაფართოება) *''The LucasArts Archives Vol. III'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' 1998 *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: DroidWorks'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Collector Series'' *''The LucasArts Archives Vol. IV: Star Wars Collection II'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Arcade'' 1999 *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier'' *''Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center'' *''Star Wars: Pit Droids'' 2000-იანები 2000 *''Star Wars: Anakin's Speedway'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Early Learning Activity Center'' *''Star Wars Math: Jabba's Game Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Jar Jar's Journey'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Obi-Wan's Adventures'' *''Star Wars: Episode I: Battle for Naboo'' 2001 *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' 2002 *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' 2003 *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Flight of the Falcon'' 2004 *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars Trilogy: Apprentice of the Force'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' 2005 *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: Rage of the Wookiees'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience'' *''Star Wars: Battle Above Coruscant'' *''Republic Commando: Order 66'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: Trials of Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: Starter Kit'' *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' 2006 *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Grievous Getaway'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Complete Online Adventures'' *''Star Wars: The Best of PC'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' 2007 *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars The Empire Strikes Back Mobile'' *'' Star Wars: Empire at War: Gold Pack'' 2008 *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' 2009 *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' 2010-იანები 2010 *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Star Wars Arcade: Falcon Gunner'' 2011 *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' 2012 *''Kinect Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Collection'' *''Angry Birds Star Wars'' *''Battle Orders'' 2013 *''Star Wars Pinball'' * *''Club Penguin Star Wars Takeover'' *''Angry Birds Star Wars II'' *''LEGO Star Wars The Yoda Chronicles'' *''Star Wars: Tiny Death Star'' 2014 *''LEGO Star Wars: Microfighters'' * *''Star Wars: Assault Team'' *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Scene Maker'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''LEGO Star Wars The New Yoda Chronicles'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' * *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' * *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' 2015 *''Club Penguin Star Wars Rebels Takeover'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' * *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' 2016 *''Star Wars: Yoda's Jedi Training'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Star Wars: Trials on Tatooine'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Rogue One: X-wing VR Mission'' 2017 *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars: Puzzle Droids'' *''Star Wars: Rivals'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Microfighters II'' 2019 *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Onslaught'' *''Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order'' 2020-იანები 2020 *''LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars Battles'' მომავალი *''Star Wars Scene Maker: Rebels'' *''Star Wars: Rise to Power'' ცნობილი გახდება *Visceral Games-ის უსათაურო პროექტი შეჩერებული პროექტები *''Star Wars: Ewok Adventure'' *''Vernost'' *''Proteus'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Commando'' *''Star Wars: Smuggler'' *''Damage'' *''Star Wars: First Assault'' *''Star Wars: Attack Squadrons'' ბმულები * Category:კომპიუტერული და ვიდეოთამაშები კატეგორია:ნამდვილი სამყაროს სიები